Horribly Green
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' I’m feeling horribly green. I can smell sulfur, and cheese. My love for elves is so great, my heart melts for them 'til the dusk of day. The night cries when them's away, devour, chuckle 'til day's dawn. The beauty is great, Wondering mind 'til them sees, reap is all I do, While waiting for the moment, for them to say "I do." Do you need a good name for the character in your story or novel? We dispel splintering graves behind the wind Alass, Alack! The stink is coming So wanting behind the clouds You sense happy illusions behind the bullshit Whoa! The lust shall flee trusting grieving walking out of the world an empty address book How many times your brother chase his dream in a different light. I grind humming eruptions beneath the dreamscape Can you dig it? The Fool is vanishing I am entrancing before the mist I eat electric fangs below the land Ahhh! The lust is dying luminous alive trying to recall a ticking clock In how many places the witness make his way while the snow fell. My love for jessica is so great, my heart melts for her 'til the dusk of day. The night screams when her's away, choke, paint 'til day's dawn. Her beauty is great, Wondering mind 'til her sees, jumping is all I do, While waiting for the moment, for her to say "I do." All musty behind the flock I stone dank rats among the earth Be transparent. The bitch is born All misty beyond the fog I prod black hooks before the dreamscape Zounds! The night will die Evil and yellow before the water I rotate green witches before the shadows God! The fun has gone shifting altered trying to recall an unreliable map From which dreams the guest turn aside . I’m feeling horribly green. So green, I might turn green soon. You don’t know what that means, do you? The inspiration has gone Very blue near the slime We see brilliant faces on the virgin Tighten up your wig! The sin is fleeing Evil and happy beyond the dreamscape I find damp bugs over the mud Yo! The insanity shall flee shadowed seeking a long way from home all his wounds in front On what journey the lost man wander aimlessly before help could come. When I say I’m feeling green, I mean I feel sick. Like I’m gonna puke out my stomach. Dark and comely behind the earth I destroy hot monsters behind the earth Whoa! The life will come again All grotesque against the tomb You beat transparent symbols among the mud Be watchful. The devil will vanish Totally sticky over the spirits I extort humming gems on the rain Repent! I’m feeling horribly green. Would you like to share my pain? Here’s how: Take a cup of root beer, mix it with mustard, olive oil, Milk, and orange juice. I don’t remember how I got this sick. I must have drank it in a dare. Evil and glowing against the shadows I violate peaceful claws under the shadows Whoa! The sin is gone All glowing under the spirits We transform rabid rabbits under the trees Be transparent. The night will come again All florescent against the air I violate electric dogs before the gods! The day is coming We are wanting before the fog You dream of florescent illusions above the sky Be transparent. The life shall flee Very odorous beside the towers We dream of green sirens about the tomb Atone! The pleasure has vanished clouded altered fading slowly so many roads to choose from. I feel horribly green. And walk along and drink my gin, what a wonderful life if you have been eating the cream cheese of life. The sun sparkles, and sprinkles not the rain shout about doubt, don't pout you lout. And sit with fools in whom I trust but hate with great disdain. Desolation is a lively ship. Travel quietly like a warm sun. Why does the cloud die? The stormy captain quietly desires the mainland. Desolation, death, and faith. The shore endures like a sunny mainland. Sail roughly like a cold tuna. Ships wave like warm lads. Where is the cold wave? Travel quietly like a cold sail. Desolation, endurance, and courage. I feel horribly green. I can smell sulfur, and cheese. Help me. Jessica, the ghost that haunts me, is screaming in my ears. She has long black teeth, dark red skin, and green eyes that burn like fire. '' '' Why does the whale die? Why does the reef endure? Death, death, and desolation. The warm lad quietly pulls the shark. I feel horribly green. Did you try that drink yet? '' '' Very violet beneath the spirits You see tiny monsters under the light Awaken! The inspiration never ends Dark and sexy in the light We beat wanting keys over the air Be transparent. The life keeps going I am hot about the grave We spread brilliant teeth in the sea Alass! The Fool will come shining silent crossing the frontier. I feel horribly green. Category:Poetry